


Here's what Happens when you Skip Leg Day

by YeoSanguineous



Series: Leg Day Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Arms, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Push Ups, Soft Choi San, Soft Kang Yeosang, Teasing, Wooyoung is a cockblock, fitness, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoSanguineous/pseuds/YeoSanguineous
Summary: All Kang Yeosang wants is do his push ups in peace. Choi San won't allow that to happen. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang
Series: Leg Day Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Here's what Happens when you Skip Leg Day

Yeosang usually was one to do his workouts in private, and today was no different. It wasn't that he cared about the other members seeing him work out, or that he was shy about his body or anything, it was just that every time they did, they liked to tease at him. All because one time,  _ one time _ , on a photoshoot he did push ups to pump up the muscles in his arms because he was made to wear a sleeveless shirt by the stylists. Now, every time any of them caught him working out, they had to tease him about how pumped up his arms were. 

Wooyoung would jokingly grab at his biceps and squeeze them, saying 'Are you sure you've pumped enough? I don't see your pretty arm veins popping out yet Yeosangie,' with a wide grin on his face. That, or Jongho would plop down, setting his elbow on the table, huge bicep on display as he smirked and said: 'Yeosang-hyung, come on, arm wrestle me! Show me how much stronger you've gotten from doing all those push ups!' Yeosang absolutely _ hated  _ it. So now, anytime he wanted to work out, he made damn sure there was no one around to see him. 

Thankfully, when he entered the studio, it was empty. Seonghwa, Yunho, San, and Jongho were out filming for their drama, and Hongjoong was in the recording studio working on composing songs for their new album. Mingi was resting in his room, and Wooyoung had told him he was going to go and cook dinner for when the four actor members finally got back from shooting. So as far as Yeosang was concerned, he was free to do his workout in peace, just how he liked it. 

Sighing in relief, the black haired male made his way over to the computer. If he was going to workout, he wanted some music to listen to while he did so. Pulling up Spotify, he threw on his playlist, moving back toward the middle of the room. Alessia Cara's voice filled the studio, his shuffle pulling up the song Stay first, and Yeosang smiled a little, dropping down to the floor and getting into position. That was a good enough song to start with to him, and without a beat, he placed his hands on the floor, straightening his legs and got into the motion of doing his push ups. 

Yeosang had quickly fallen into a rhythm, singing along to himself as he rose and fell from the floor, feeling rather relaxed. It was nice sometimes for him to just be on his own, doing something he enjoyed doing and wanted to do that wasn't strictly focused on their group activities. After quite a few reps though, his hoodie was starting to cause him to sweat. So he quickly shrugged it off, leaving him in his decently tight red v-neck shirt and sweatpants. He'd gotten so lost in the music and his push ups, that he hadn't even noticed the studio door open and close behind him. 

The black haired male had switched to doing a modified push up, where he'd come down to the side, back up, and then down to the other side now, to get his arms pumping more. His movement though, had caused his bangs to fall in his eyes, so he closed them a moment, reaching up with one hand to brush them out of the way, the other holding his weight off the floor. Once they were sufficiently out of the way, his eyes fluttered open, and when they did, Yeosang jolted, almost dropping all of his weight. His free hand slammed down to its original position to the side, eyes widening as he braced himself with both hands, heart racing in his chest.

"San-ah...what-what are you doing here!?" 

The pink haired male had managed to sneak in while he was distracted, sliding underneath Yeosang when he closed his eyes and fixed his hair, laying on his back underneath him, twinkle in his eyes, and grin wide on his face, causing his dimples to be accentuated. 

"Well, I got done shooting my scenes early and I figured I'd swing by the studio for some dance practice. You weren't looking so I decided to surprise you." 

Yeosang huffed, almost rolling his eyes at the statement. Well, there went his peace and quiet. 

"I could have landed on you." 

"You didn't though, you put thos-" 

"Don't, just...please don't." 

Yeosang grumbled. He knew San was about to bring up his arms and he didn't really want to hear it. San though paused, brow furrowing just so at the sudden bite in Yeosang's words, reaching up to push his bangs out of the way again and behind his ear. 

"Ok, I won't." 

Yeosang blinked, utterly in shock. That was it? He wasn't going to say anything more, or tease him? That was kind of hard to believe. 

"Go on Sangie, continue your push ups. I want to watch and make sure your form is good, just like last time." 

Another annoyed huff fell from the dark haired male's lips, looking down at San with apprehension as he lifted his hand long enough to wring his wrist out a little. Slamming down so hard on it on the hard floor had it aching a little bit. 

"That's going to be kind of hard with you underneath me like this San." 

San quickly waved the thought off, placing his hand atop of Yeosang's, thumb caressing the top of it.

"No it won't. I'm about exactly how far you should be going down into your push up anyways. You know this, chest an inch or two from the floor." 

"That's not…" 

Yeosang couldn't fight the sudden pink that was washing over his face at that moment, nor could he hide it while in the position he was in. That wasn't the problem  _ at all _ . The problem was the direction San was laying. He'd be coming down into the push up and practically be face to face with him. 

He could see San's eyes close into crescents as he giggled that squeaky little laugh of his, and Yeosang's face burned with his embarrassment. Why couldn't San be normal and just move and watch him standing up?

"Come on now, don't be shy. Let me see. I'm not going to make fun of you Yeosang. I just want to check your form. How many did you do before I came in here?" 

Sighing, Yeosang shook his head. He didn't have much choice but to continue his push ups at this point, otherwise his arms were going to give out. Besides, he made himself a goal to do two hundred today anyways and he wasn't about to give up on that. 

"I did about one hundred. I've been making it a point to do two hundred a day." 

As he spoke, he slowly lowered himself down, bending his arms and lowering himself, taking a hitched breath as his face got close to San's. He could feel San's cool breath wisp across his face and he shivered a little, quickly pulling himself back up before he had the time to overthink. 

"Two hundred a day. That seems pretty good, considering your body shape and strength." 

"What do you mean by considering my body shape?" 

Yeosang raised a brow hard at San's words, not sure whether to be angry or flattered at this point. The thought though would be distracted from him by the soft touch of a hand to his chest. 

"If you haven't noticed Yeosang, you're pretty well built. Two hundred push ups is good so that you're not overdoing it and you can give your muscles time to rest afterwards. Jongho usually does four hundred in his workouts, but he's got a lot more arm strength than you, no offense. What I'm saying is, you picked a good goal." 

As fast as San's hand was there, it was gone, and he looked up at Yeosang patiently, waiting for him to continue. Yeosang lowered himself again, trying to focus on his workout and not the fact that San had just told him he was well built. How would he know anyways? Yeosang usually wore baggier shirts except on photoshoots, and it wasn't like he'd seen him shirtless for more than maybe a few seconds...had he? 

"Something the matter?" 

San's voice called, snapping Yeosang out of the knot of questions he'd just imposed on himself, eyes meeting the pink haired male's once more. If he'd stopped flushing earlier, you wouldn't be able to tell by the fierce shade of red that was now covering his cheeks. Their faces were dangerously close now, Yeosang didn't realize just how much he'd dropped down this time. Heart thumping in his chest, he quickly shook off the fog in his mind, though his words still came out fumbled and awkward. 

"N-no! Everything's fine. I...I.."

San leaned up just a hair, his lips hovering inches from Yeosang's, dimples full on display again with his soft grin. His pretty brown eyes seemed to light up and sparkle in the light of the studio, and Yeosang couldn't help but find himself staring now due to their proximity.

"Cute." 

In an instant, the gap was closed, and San had pressed his lips to Yeosang's, soft and sweet, giving Yeosang no time to even think about what was happening. Yeosang's heart did a soft flutter, enjoying this deep down, but he wasn't about to say that aloud. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was just supposed to be doing push ups….

_ Oh yeah the push ups.  _

Yeosang quickly straightened himself, pulling his body up, and pulling his lips from San's. He could feel the residual tingle on his own lips, internally grumbling at himself for wanting more. 

"Wh-what was that for!?" 

Yeosang didn't mean to almost yell the question, it was just his brain was swirling so fast with confusion and desire that it just sort of came out that way. 

"Am I not allowed to motivate you Sangie?" 

San pouted, and all that did was make Yeosang want to kiss him again because he looked so dang cute like that, laying underneath him. No wait...why was he thinking like that?

"You wanted to do two hundred push ups right? Well I figure if you get some praise, you might be able to get through them faster. Am I wrong?" 

This time San raised a brow, and Yeosang groaned, lowering himself once more. As soon as he was close enough, San's lips were back on his, smiling softly against Yeosang's until he pulled up again. 

"Didn't think so." 

"You sure this isn't going to make it harder for me?" 

Yeosang questioned, lowering once more, greedily wanting San's lips against his again. This time he lingered a little longer, lavishing in the taste before rising again. The smirk never left San's lips, reaching up to stroke Yeosang's cheek with his thumb. 

"Nope, not at all. Either way it's going to make you do the push ups faster. The quicker you move, the more you get to kiss me. Plus, the quicker you finish this one hundred push ups, the faster we can make out."

San winked cheekily, and Yeosang turned about as red as Jongho's hair. San was such a tease, and he knew he was getting under Yeosang's skin  _ so  _ very easily right now. 

"One hundred and three by the way." 

"Brat." 

"You're still not doing your push ups." 

_ Oh yeah _

Falling back into rhythm, Yeosang continued his push up, San holding true to his word and kissing him every time he lowered himself down. It didn't help matters that after about twenty more reps, the music on his Spotify playlist decided to switch to something cute, and bouncy. Yeosang mentally smacked himself for adding Crush by Tessa Violet to it as the sweet bouncy piano filled the air. 

So now, he was doing push ups and kissing San as a cheesy almost love song was playing through the studio. Could this be any more cringy? At least the two of them were alone right now. San seemingly was enjoying himself and the song though, bringing his arms up, balling his hands into soft fists and dancing along to the beat with his shoulders. Yeosang had to pause and giggle at how goofy and cute he looked. 

"This song is pretty catchy, I've got to admit, your taste in music isn't half bad." 

"Shut up will you." 

"Make me." 

Yeosang lowered himself again, pressing his lips to San's, giving him what he wanted, annoyed but endeared all the same by his antics. The ebony haired male  _ still  _ didn't understand why he was enjoying this, and why he hadn't thought to just kick San out of the studio in the first place. Maybe it was because he didn't tease him earlier about his arms, and that made Yeosang feel a little more comfortable. He could feel San's fingers feathering his jaw and he rose up again.

"Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush." 

San sang along to the music, ruffling a hand through the side of Yeosang's hair with a honeyed smile. He shot him a finger heart with the free hand, lips puckered a little. It was so cheesy it was charming, and Yeosang smirked, deciding to play along. Besides, this part of the song was the perfect part for the moment anyways. Lowering himself again, he brought his lips close, singing along with the song where San had left off, raising his eyebrow in that oh so seductive way that he did. 

"I fill my calendar with stuff I can do. Maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you. And I'm pretending you ain't been on my mind, but I took an interest in the things that you like." 

He watched as San now started to turn a little pink, squirming a little under him but still leaning in for the kiss. Yeosang this time pulled away as fast as could, not letting San have the satisfaction this time, lifting himself back up with a smirk. 

"And I'm just tryna play it cool now, but that's not what I want to do now. And I'm not tryna be with you now, but I could be your crush like, throw you for a rush like, hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I've been thinking bout your touch like…" 

San giggled, joining him for the chorus, reaching up and grabbing the back of his shoulder to pull him down into another push up as he did so, finger tapping Yeosang on the tip of his nose.

"Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch, I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush." 

Both of them burst into a fit of giggles staring at each other, Yeosang losing his hold on the floor, flopping down the rest of the way, head falling gently onto the side of San's chest. 

"Oops, arms gave out." 

Yeosang cooed through a wheeze, trying to catch his breath. San's arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight, nuzzling his chin into the top of Yeosang's hair. 

"How many more push ups did I need to do?" 

Yeosang questioned as he looked up to meet San's gaze, having not paid one ounce of attention to San's counting aloud. The pink haired male shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as they laid there, the song finally fading off and ending. 

"I don't know. Let's just say you were at two hundred for today. It's ok to have a little bit of a cheat day, right?" 

Yeosang now pouted, bottom lip sticking out oh so cutely, huffing a little bit at San. 

"What about my daily goal?" 

The way Yeosang's deep voice drew out and whined the words had the breath hitching in San's lungs. There was something seductive about the pout and that whine that had gotten under San's skin, and all he was focused on was one thing now; frenching the statue that was draped on top of him. 

"Fuck your goal, just get over here and kiss me already." 

Yeosang's heart gave a squeeze hearing the sudden growl in San's voice. Honestly, he'd thought San was kidding about making out when he said it, in an attempt to get him to move it along with the push ups, but his face right now was dead serious. 

Taking a breath, Yeosang slowly slid up San's chest, leaning a little of his weight onto him, hand resting neatly on the side of it. San reached up, cupping Yeosang's cheek, licking his lips hungrily, staring up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes. They'd learned in without a word, lips dangerously close, just about to close the gap, when the studio door whipped open once more. 

"YEOSANGIE ARE YOU IN HERE!? IT'S TIME FOR-" 

Wooyoung's voice boomed through the air, Yeosang jumping and pulling away quickly enough to lay his head in the crook of San's neck to hide what they'd really been doing, a smart move on his part. Wooyoung's eyes finally landed on the pair on the floor, widening a little bit in realization.

"Heyyyy San-ah! You two were cuddling and didn't tell me!? No fair!" 

A large pout slipped his lips as Wooyoung jumped on top of the pair, San grunting a little under the added weight as Wooyoung wiggled his way in beside Yeosang, head resting on San's side. Yeosang mentally rolled his eyes, already plotting some form of payback for Wooyoung ruining his moment. His payback planning had ceased though, feeling San's lips near his ear, barely whispering the word 'later' to him, causing goosebumps to form on his skin. The whisper was quickly followed by San ruffling both male's hair.

"Yeosang just got done with dance practice a while ago, so we were just laying here a little bit so he could catch his breath. He worked so hard today, didn't you Yeosang?" 

The black haired male sighed, nodding in agreement of San's words and leaning into the fingers in his hair. He was relieved that San didn't out him and tell Wooyoung he was secretly working out, or speak of their extra activities during it either. Maybe, just maybe, Yeosang was alright with  _ one  _ person joining him for workouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! I've decided that I'm going to write a sequel to this, which will be focused on SanSang getting back at Wooyoung for ruining their moment. Please stay tuned and I'll bring that to you guys soon! 
> 
> Much Love <3  
> ~Biri


End file.
